The Memories of Blaine Anderson
by MeganAnneinNeverland
Summary: After an incident at school Blaine wakes up with no memories of who he is, or who the people around him are. Luckily Kurt is there for him. amnesia!Blaine MAJOR  slightly angst filled  KLAINEBOWS ENSUE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! First time ever posting fanfiction, so I really hope you like it.

Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It's basically a set-up chapter for the rest of the story. Enjoy!

Review? :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. But I do own the character Lydia!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallways of McKinley together on Blaine's very first day at the school. They were both done running, and done hiding. They were ready to just forget about the football players and their ignorance. Speaking of football players…

"Hey, faggots!" Azimo called out as he walked past the boys in the opposite direction.

Kurt just wanted to keep walking, but Blaine hesitated. Turning around to watch Azimo's retreating back, he bit his lip and then called out angrily, "Excuse me?"

Azimo turned. "What? You gonna hit me with your purse?"

Blaine's hands automatically flew to the strap across his chest. He was wearing the same satchel that he had been the day he met Kurt on the stairs. His hands tightened around the leather. "What the hell is your problem?" Blaine asked lowly. By now several students in the hallway had paused to watch the exchange.

"You're my problem, faggot! You come into my school, sprinkling your gayness all over the place, and-"

Karofsky walked up them, immediately stepping in between the two boys. "What's going on here?" He asked, looking at Azimo accusingly.

Blaine spoke before Azimo could. "Your friend here has been shouting homophobic slurs down the hallway, and I'm not putting up with it. Clearly he doesn't know about the kiss in the locker room between you and-"

Blaine's words were cut off, as Karofsky pushed him into nearby lockers. Hard. Both he and Kurt had easily figured out that Blaine's next words would have outed Karofsky to the whole school. He couldn't let that happen. So he pushed Blaine, and regretted it as soon as he did.

Blaine slammed into the lockers head first and crumpled to the ground.

Coach Sylvester arrived, pushing through the crowd that had gathered. "Alright, what is this group standing around here for? Are you protesting against the mere thought of spending another long day surrounding by the elves in Will Shuester's hair?" She made it to the centre of the crowd, and took in the scene in front of her. Her eyes landed first on Blaine, unconscious on the ground, then on Kurt, who knelt beside him, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, his voice thick.

"Porcelain!" Sue barked. She didn't know Blaine, but it was obvious to anyone there that Kurt cared about him. And Sue had a soft spot for Kurt.

Kurt looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill.

"You sitting there won't do anything to help hobbit. Go call an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

I heard a strange beeping noise, along with the sound of two voices talking. Both were high, though one was slightly higher than the other. It sounded to me like a girl talking to a boy with higher pitched voice. Wherever I was had the unduplicatable stench of hospital. I exhaled slowly, letting the tone of their voices become melody to the persistent rhythm of beeping that filled the air. My head was killing me. Because my favourite songs are ones with lyrics, I listened to hear the words they were speaking.

"This is why he went to Dalton in the first place," The slightly higher one said. She sounded upset. "To get away from all this hate."

"I'm sorry," The other voice whispered. They really did sound like a woman, but something nagging at me told me that it was a boy. Both their voices sounded terribly familiar to me.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt." The girl said. "It was his choice. I just can't believe the ignorance of some people."

"I just hope he's okay," The boy sniffed. I assumed that that was Kurt.

"I'm his sister. I know how strong he is, and he's strong enough to get through this," the girl said.

I opened my eyes to see that I was, in fact, lying in a hospital bed. At my bedside was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, and a boy who took my breath away. He was tall, with perfect chestnut brown hair, and eyes that seemed a thousand different colours at once. His eyes reminded me of the ocean. They both looked as familiar as their voices sounded, but I still didn't know where I knew them from. I wondered who they had just been talking about.

They noticed me looking at them.

"Blaine!" The girl exclaimed, reaching to take my hand in hers. "Thank God you're alright."

The name 'Blaine.' Another thing that seemed familiar, and seemed important, yet I still couldn't place it. So I asked her, "Whose Blaine?"

She exhaled slowly and shakily, her eyes fluttering closed as she did. "Tell me you're joking."

Searching her face, I started to panic. I was really blanking on something important. The beeping in the room sped up, and I realized that I was hooked up to a heart monitor. I tried to focus on taking deep breaths. I asked again, "Whose Blaine?"

My eyes traveled to the boy, who had begun to cry. "Please don't cry," I whispered to him. "I heard her call you Kurt. Your name is Kurt, right?" Kurt nodded. "Please don't cry, Kurt."

"You're Blaine," Kurt told me.

"My Blaine? My Blaine what?" I asked, confused.

The girl sighed. "No, honey. You _are_ Blaine. That's who Blaine is. Blaine is you."

The beeping in the room became even faster as my heart began to pound in fear. I sat up in the bed, taking my hand out of the girl's grasp. "No. That's ridiculous. I wouldn't forget my name. I can't be Blaine. You have me confused with someone else."

Kurt had wandered to the other side of the room at this point, crying even harder, and trying to calm himself down.

"Then who are you?" The girl whispered.

"I…I'm…" I closed my eyes, trying to remember. There was nothing. No name to attach to anyone, no knowledge as to why I was here, no answer as to why my head felt like it was slowly splitting open. My heart seemed to be caught in my throat. I looked at the girl in anger. "I'm not Blaine! I need… you need to call…Where are my…?" My anger quickly fizzled and died.

A doctor entered the room, looking at a clipboard. "Blaine Anderson?" He questioned.

"Yes," the girl said. "Though he'll deny it."

The doctor looked up sharply, studying her face. "Excuse me?"

"He…doesn't remember. Anything." The girl said.

"What is your name and relationship with the patient?"

"I'm Lydia. I'm his sister."

My head shot up to look at her. How could I forget someone who was family? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Okay," The doctor scribbled it down. "Lydia, are you of age? Where are your parents?"

"Yes. I turned eighteen last month. Our parents are on a business trip to New York. I've tried to contact them, but I can't get through. I've left them both voicemails."

I wondered what kind of person I was. How awful did someone have to be for their own parents not to care that their son was in the hospital?

The doctor looked at me. "Blaine?" He said. I looked over at Kurt, still crying, and decided to accept that I was who he said I was. So I nodded. "What do you remember?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No."

"Do you know who these people are?"

"No."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"Um…I'm turning seventeen soon," I looked to Lydia for reassurance. "Right?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly.

"Do you know your home address and phone number?" The doctor asked. I recited both to him. "Okay," He said. "What's the last event you remember happening?"

"Um…" I closed my eyes.

_I saw Kurt, surrounded by pieces of what looked like taken apart glass boxes. "What are you doing?" I asked him. _

_"Decorating Pavarotti's casket," He informed me. _

"I remember a conversation with Kurt," I told him. I glanced at Kurt, who was watching me closely. I looked back at the doctor. "He was decorating…something. But that's it."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. He looked back at Lydia. "It seems like he has partial amnesia, a common effect after an impact that sudden and hard. But based on his ability to recall basic facts, and when pressured, to recall certain events, his memory should be restored within the next week or so."

"And if it isn't?" Lydia asked.

"We'll deal with that, if that's what it comes to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reviews, guys! You're totally awesome. **

**Also, I know nothing about amnesia, so I'm sorry if I got a couple of facts wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Clearly. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Kurt's POV

Blaine stayed in the hospital for another few hours, getting an MRI done, and then waiting for the results. Lydia stayed with him, but I left to go for a walk. I couldn't handle seeing him like that, so broken and empty. The very essence of what was _Blaine_ seemed drained out of him, a concept that terrified me. But the doctor stayed persistent that his memory should be back in a week, if not sooner, as the head trauma wasn't overly extensive. I held onto hope that he was right.

I got back to Blaine's hospital room, struggling to balance three cups of coffee in my hands. I kicked the door gently by way of knocking and Lydia opened, smiling brightly. "Hey Kurt," she giggled.

"Um, hey," I said, as she took one of the coffees from me. She moved out of the way so that I could enter the room. I glanced at Blaine, and saw that his grin matched his sister's. "What's going on?" I asked, swelling with hope. Had Blaine remembered everything?

"There was just this nurse in here… and ohmigosh, she was, like…" Lydia dissolved into giggles.

"…Okay. That entertaining?"

"Definitely."

I crossed the room and handed Blaine his coffee. He looked up at me with a shy smile. "Thanks, Kurt."

I returned the smile, feeling the regular butterflies in my stomach caused just by looking into his eyes. "No problem…so what was the nurse in here for?"

"She was just going over how Blaine's memory might come back," Lydia said. "It might come back all at once, or piece by piece. He could remember everything in a dream, or anything someone says or does might trigger him to remember something or someone."

I didn't really know what to say. I looked back at Blaine, who was slowly sipping his coffee, looking thoughtful. "Lydia? Can I talk to Kurt for a second alone?" He asked in a very small voice, staring at his coffee cup intensely.

"Sure." She left the room in a haze of fruit scented perfume and coffee provided energy.

I didn't know where to look or where to stand or if I should go sit on the other side of the room or if I should talk or if I shouldn't talk, and if I was going to talk what I would say. So I just stood there awkwardly, waiting.

"It's really weird," Blaine whispered. "I can't remember who you are or how I know you but… I feel like I can trust you. I know that I care, I just don't know why. Do you know what I mean?"

I just stared at him, willing him to just remember.

"You can sit down, you know," Blaine said, patting the side of the hospital bed. I did, still not speaking, still unsure of what to say.

Blaine slid over so that there was no space between us. He reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. Our faces were mere inches apart now, both our mouths slightly parted, breathing the same air. I leaned in, just a little, and when he didn't pull back, I kissed him, softly and slowly, trying to say a million things with that action. Like 'I love you,' or 'You love me,' or maybe I should have just started with 'we're dating.' Or 'you're gay, remember that?' But words suddenly didn't mean anything anymore. I leaned into him more, deepening the kiss, when Blaine suddenly pulled himself away from me.

"Sorry," I said immediately.

"For what?" Blaine asked. I opened my eyes, looking at him. He was smiling, just a little.

"Um…That's a fantastic question…"

A knock on the door startled us both. The door opened before either of us responded, and a nurse entered, rolling an empty wheelchair in front of her, and holding a clipboard under one arm. "Congratulations…" She checked the clipboard. "Blaine Anderson. You're free to go! Your sister's gone to your house to get you some clothes…" Blaine glanced down at himself. I get he'd forgotten that he was just wearing a hospital gown. "When she gets back you can change behind there," she gestured to an ugly thin green screen in the corner, "And then the doctor will be back in for a final follow up. Then you can ride this totally awesome wheel chair all the way home."

Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows. "I can walk."

The nurse shrugged. "Hospital procedure," she said, and then left the room.

"How did this happen?" Blaine asked a, minute or two after she left.

"How did what happen, Ba – Blaine?" I just stopped short of calling him 'babe,' unsure of how he'd react to it.

"_This._ How'd I hit my head this hard?"

I paused, studying his face. I didn't want the first concrete memory he got back to be that one. "I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?" He pouted. It was too adorable for words.

"Because there's more important things to remind you of. Let's start with getting you home, okay?"

Right on cue, Lydia entered. She chucked a pile of clothes at Blaine, which he just barely managed to catch. He glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Blaine laughed a little, before getting up and retreating behind the curtain. Lydia sat down next to me on the edge of the hospital bed. Before either one of us could say anything, Lydia's cell phone began to ring.

_'YOU GOT SOUL_

_YOU GOT CLASS_

_YOU GOT STYLE _

_WITH YOUR BADASS' _

"Nice ringtone," I said, eyebrows raised. "Shouldn't that be off in the hospital?"

Lydia swatted my arm, checking the caller ID. "Oh… it's my dad." She pressed something on the screen, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

The volume on her phone was turned up enough that I could hear her father on the other end. _"You called in the middle of a _very _important meeting, Lydia Anderson. This better be good." _

The hand that wasn't holding the phone turned into a fist at Lydia's side. I rested my hand on top of it. "Blaine's in the hospital," she said in a hard voice.

_"What happened?" _

"He hit his head really bad. He'll be fine, but he's suffering from temporary amnesia. He doesn't remember anything. They're letting him go right now, so I'm about to take him home. They say his memory should come back within a week."

_"Well then I don't see a need for your mother and I to rush home. Our trip is a few more days, and I'm sure by the time we get back, everything will be fine." _

Lydia closed her eyes, visibly upset. "Is mom there?"

"_I have to go, Lydia. There's no need to worry your mother with something so trivial. I'll see you in a few days." _

I heard the line go dead. Blaine walked out from behind the screen, dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt with the word _Dalton_ printed across in thick red letters that stretched across his broad chest. "Am I an asshole?" He asked in a very quiet voice.

"No, honey, you're not," Lydia said.

"Then what the hell was that conversation? Maybe I hit my head a little harder than the doctors thought, but it seems to me that a family member in the hospital isn't '_trivial_.'"

Before either one of us could comment on that, the doctor strode into the room. "Into the wheel chair you go!" He said cheerfully, gesturing to the chair. Blaine hesitated, and then sat in the chair. I stood and walk around to the back of it, placing my hands on the handles, and looking up at the doctor expectantly.

"Have you been able to contact your parents yet?" The doctor asked Lydia.

"Not yet," she lied.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just tell you. First off all, don't try to push too much at once to try and jog his memory. It will only end up in confusion. Just be patient with him. He's going to be a little slow, especially for the next two or three days. He'll probably day dream or be zoned out," he did quotations marks in the air with his fingers on the words 'zoned out,' "as well. Try not to interrupt his train of thoughts when this happens. And it's very common after an accident like this for memories to come back in a patient's dreams. So if he calls out in his sleep or anything, don't wake him unless you think it's absolutely necessary, alright?" Lydia nodded. The doctor reached into his pocket and handed Lydia a slip of paper. "Here's his prescription. I'd like you to come back in a week, alright?"

Lydia nodded again, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want the next chapter up faster!<strong>

**lessthanthree **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bland, but I have a pretty awesome chapter four set up for you. Hint: THERE'S WARBLERS. lol, I adore the Jeff/Nick bromance! **

**Thanks so much for all your reviews so far. YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS. lessthanthree all of you! **

**AND ALSO GLEE'S BACK ON TONIGHT. Inset-major-fan-girl-squeals-here**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Glee, guys. If that happens to change, I'll let you know. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Blaine's POV

Kurt and I sat in the back of Lydia's sleek black car for the drive home. I was staring out my window, watching trees and buildings fly by, waiting for something to feel familiar. When nothing did, I suddenly felt very alone. For the first time since waking up, I was scared. Terrified, even. I turned to look at Kurt, who was staring out of the window on his side. He seemed lost in thought. I noticed that his hand lay between us, facedown, fingers splayed out in different directions, very relaxed and calm. I didn't understand how he didn't feel the panic that was building up inside me. It seemed to consume everything.

My hand seemed to move of its own accord when it grabbed Kurt's. Kurt jumped a little in his seat, (which was so adorable I _almost_ forgot about the panic consuming me,) but then laced his fingers through mine gently. He looked up to meet my eyes. I didn't realize that I was crying until he slowly lifted his hand up to wipe a tear off of my cheek. I whispered to him, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Blaine, honey," Kurt said softly. Slightly louder he said, "Now I've never been to your house, so we can learn where everything is together, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded slowly. I wondered how serious we were if he had never actually been to my house. Though he apparently knew my sister. But how? "Um, Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"Do we all go to school together?"

Kurt shook his head. "We go to McKinley, but you used to go to Dalton Academy School for Boys, and Lydia goes to Westerville High."

"Oh," I said. Now I understood why the word _Dalton_ was printed across my shirt. "Why don't Lydia and I both go to Westerville High?"

"Because… um…" Kurt seemed torn on whether or not he should explain.

"Was I expelled?" I guessed.

"No," Lydia spoke up. "But we'll talk about all of that later. Right now we're almost home."

I looked back out my window. The houses here were much bigger than most, and they were all gated. Lydia pulled up to one, and pressed a button inside her car. A pair of gates opened, and we began to drive down a thin stretch of road leading up to the house. I stared at it. It was huge, maybe three stories with high ceilings, and covered in grey-brown bricks. I waited to feel a sting of recognition, but everything still seemed new to me. I sighed softly. Lydia parked the car, hers the only one in the driveway.

We got out of the car, approaching the front door together. Lydia unlocked it and stepped inside. Kurt and I followed her in. I didn't even get a chance to look around when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to my right. It was a mirror.

In the background of the mirror, I could see Kurt glancing around the front hall. But in the forefront of the mirror was another boy. This one was shorter, with dark curly hair and bright brown eyes. But the longer I looked, the more I noticed other things. The bruise-like circles under the boys eyes. The abnormally pale colour of his face. His curls seemed even more hectic than what should have been possible. And his eyes, though bright, seemed very tired underneath their sparkle. I slowly reached my hand toward the boy in the mirror, and as I did, he did the same. It was me. Again, no recognition. I looked down at my hands. They didn't feel like they should be mine. I stood there like that for a moment longer, before Kurt took one of those hands, and gently tugged my away from the mirror, so that I could look around my home.

The walls were an off-white that you could just tell someone had spent hours picking out. The floor was all hardwood, and the ceiling stretched high above my head. Hallways spread out in all different directions. Directly in front of us was a huge staircase. I sighed, just thinking of the energy it would take to walk through it all.

"Can we do this later?" I asked softly. "I'm really tired."

Lydia said, "Sure, Blaine. Your room is up the stairs and on the right. You and Kurt can find it. I have to go make some calls. Just yell if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded, and started up the staircase. The stairs were wide enough that Kurt could walk beside me. We made it to the top just as my head began to hurt. I turned to the first door on the right and opened it. The room had dark blue walls, and a messy bed. The walls were plastered with sports posters. I wrinkled my nose. "You don't think this is my room, do you?"

Kurt shook his head, "Definitely not. It's probably your brother's. His name is Kevin and he's twenty, and engaged to a homophobic bitch named Sophie. But that's a whole other story. Let's try the next room."

I tried not to think too hard about the fact that there was more family I was forgetting, and just opened the door next to Kevin's room. It was a bathroom. I opened the next one. Its walls we painted a very pale blue, with a bed against the centre of the far wall. To the right of the bed was an acoustic guitar, leaned against the wall, it's case closed beside it. To the left of the bed was a chair facing us. In front of the chair was a keyboard. There were no actual posters on the walls, but there was random pieces of sheet music pinned up in some spots. What looked to be a uniform was crumpled up on the floor. The room also contained a desk with a computer on top of it, a short but wide bookcase, and a tall wardrobe.

"I like this room," I said quietly.

"So do I," Kurt whispered. "I bet this one's yours."

I wandered over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, I hastily untied my converse and kicked them off. I shoved the covers out of my way, and slid down, yanking them back up over me. "You can go do something with Lydia, if you want. I'm just going to sleep now, since I feel like I might pass out."

"I think I'll stay here, if you don't mind. Though you might want to take your contacts out before you fall asleep." Kurt advised.

"Um…how?" I asked, sitting back up.

Kurt instructed me how, and after a few attempts I got it right. "Thanks," I said, laying back down, and yawning in the process. I closed my eyes. I heard Kurt sit down, flick the keyboard on, and slowly begin to play a soft song. "Kurt?" I whispered. "I'm sorry I forget you."

His voice sounded a bit shaky as he replied, "Just go to sleep, Blaine." I heard him sniff, and I knew he was crying, but before I could comfort him, I drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up, the room was silent. I reached onto the night stand and found a pair of glasses that I slipped on. I didn't feel like dealing with the contacts again. I found a clock on the wall after some glancing around, and saw that it was 9. There were no windows in here, so I didn't know if that was 9 in the morning or 9 at night. I got out of bed. I didn't feel like getting changed, so I just stayed in the clothes that Lydia had brought to the hospital earlier.

Slowly, I approached the piano, remembering the soft song Kurt had been playing earlier. On the floor beside the piano was a thick binder. I picked it open, and began flipping through it. It was all sheet music. I removed a song that was four sheets long and put them on the built-in stand that jutted out from the top of the piano. I stared at it for a second, and then started to play. Slowly at first, and then faster. I didn't even feel as though I was reading the music. I just knew it. Soon enough, I wasn't even paying attention to the sheets in front of me; I was just playing the song by memory. Something was unlocked inside me, as I played, and I forgot things, but in a good way. I forgot where I was, or the still lingering panic from earlier. My hands felt firmly mine.

I glanced up when I knew the song was done, and I saw Kurt standing in my doorway, beaming. I was happy that my playing made Kurt happy, so I began to play another song. I didn't know what it was called, but it was more upbeat that the last. Kurt smiled even wider, so I guess he recognized it.

Suddenly one line I played felt very familiar. I stopped, and played it again. And then a third time, slower than the other two. Words popped into my head: _we can dance…until we die…you and I… will be young forever_. I played it one last time, this time singing those words. Kurt was positively beaming now. "Was that right?" I asked. Kurt nodded.

Suddenly a memory overtook me. _I was singing, staring at Kurt. I had just met him, but God, he was so beautiful. He grinned at me, and I slowly grinned back, wishing I was wearing something more flattering that the Dalton uniform. Oh, well. I'd have to pull him in with my voice. I could already feel myself start to fall in love with him. _

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice brought me back to the present. "Are you okay?"

I grinned. "I remember meeting you now, Kurt. I was singing that song… what's it called?"

"Teenage Dream," Kurt looked like he was about to cry in happiness.

"Yeah, that. And you were super happy. But then you called my name and I came back."

Kurt bit his lip. "Sorry. I don't think I was supposed to do tat. At least, that's what the doctor said."

"That's okay. Do you want to try exploring the house now?"

"Sure," Kurt said. He held out his hand, and I took it, allowing him to help me up.

_No regrets, just love. _


	4. Chapter 4

**You reviewers are so awesome. **

**I hope everyone loved the Season 3 premiere as much as I did! :D  
><strong>

**So, yeah. This chapter a bit weird, cuz there's Warblers being happy and then an angst-filled Blaine. I PROMISE BY THE END OF THIS FIC HE WILL BE HAPPY. But as for right now... not so much. XD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Blaine's POV

The door next to my room turned out to be a closet filled with towels, the single room on the next wall was my parent's bedroom, and the doors on the last wall led into Lydia's room, a guest bedroom, and a thin spiral staircase. I started walking up the tightly wound stairs, with Kurt following behind me. We came to a small landing with a single door. I pushed it open.

The attic of my forgotten house was gorgeous. Three of the walls were completely paneled in bookcases, and the third wall – the one parallel to the door – had a huge picture window, showing us the front yard. There were four soft looking armchairs, one in each corner of the room, and a worn looking love seat facing out the window. It was dark, (so it must have been 9 _pm_ when I woke up, not am,) but I didn't bother looking for a light switch. Instead I wandered over to the loveseat and looked out the window at the moon. Kurt sat next to me.

"The moon looks gorgeous tonight."

I nodded at his words. The moon was a very bright, and looked to be missing a chunk of itself. Very softly, I sang. "_Good old moon is like me, we're free, but we're stuck in here_."

"I've never heard that song before," Kurt said.

I laughed, just a little. "Me neither." Before I knew it, my eyes were watery again. I tried to blink the tears away before they could fall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurt watching me.

"Why don't we go see what Lydia is up to?"

"Okay," I nodded, happy for a distraction. As we stood up, I was hit by another memory. _I was sitting, staring out the window in silence, when Lydia sat down next to me. I looked up at her, and she gasped at the bruise framing my eye. "Oh, Blaine, what happened?" "Some people weren't too happy to see two boys together at the Sadie Hawkins dance," I whispered. She hugged me, and that's where we stayed for a long time. _

I blinked, and was back in the present. I looked at Kurt.

"You okay, Blaine? Did you remember something else?"

I just nodded, and stood up. "Let's just go find Lydia."

Lydia was on the phone with someone when we found our way into a massive marble kitchen downstairs. "Jeff, I can't understand you if you and Nick both talk at the same time," she laughed. She glanced up and saw us. "_Yes_, he's fine. He just walked into the kitchen, so I should go," there was a pause. "Um…I'm not sure. I'll ask." Lydia covered the mouthpiece with her hand and asked, "A good friend of yours, Jeff, is on the phone. He's worried about you, and wants to know if you feel up to talking to him."

"Does he know? That I can't remember him, I mean." Lydia nodded, so I held out my hand for the phone. Lydia and Kurt both started rummaging through pots and pans, so I guessed that they were thinking about making the three of us a late dinner. "Hello?" I said into the phone. I was nervous. It felt so odd to be talking to people who literally knew me better than I knew myself.

"Hey, Blaine," a guys voice said. "This is Jeff, but Lydia probably…yeah. How are you feeling?"

"That depends. How close of friends are we?"

"We're pretty close."

"Oh. Well then I feel like shit."

Jeff laughed. "Good to know you're still the same old Blaine…what's all that banging in the background?"

I answered him as I wandered into another room, and sat on the couch there. "I think Kurt and Lydia are attempting to make us all dinner…" I bit my lip and paused for a second, then added, "Do you want to come over?"

"Um, I kind of have Nick, Wes, and David all over here. You're friends with all of them, by the way. But, yeah, if you are feeling up to handling all of us. We're kind of loud."

I was anxious to see if seeing some old friends would help me remember more. The handful of things that I had remembered so far had made me more hopeful that everything would turn out alright. "Sure. I'll see you soon, then?"

"Yeah, Blaine," Jeff said, and then hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen. "You might want to make more of whatever you're making."

"Why? Are Jeff and Nick coming over?" Lydia asked.

I nodded, "Yes. And…Wes, and…uh…"

"Probably David," Kurt supplied.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "What are you guys making, anyways?"

"Manicotti," Lydia said.

"Got to shove your Italian roots back down your throat," Kurt joked. Lydia swatted his arm.

"We're Italian?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Lydia told me. "I hope you remember the language, or Dad'll be pissed. He spent _forever_ forcing you to learn."

I didn't know what to say to that, so instead I asked, "How do I know Jeff and everyone?"

"When you went to Dalton, you were in the glee club there. It was called the Warblers. Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David are all Warblers too."

"Oh…" we lulled into a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. "Wait… so is that when I sang 'Teenage Dream' to you, Kurt? In the Warblers?"

"Yea," Kurt smiled at me.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. And then rang again. And again. And a fourth time. And a fifth, and a sixth, and – "_SHUT UP_," Lydia yelled, and then ran to the door.

Kurt looked at me after she left. I wondered what expression I wore on my face, because all he said was "Nervous?" I nodded, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Don't be. You really love these guys."

I nodded again, "Okay."

I heard Lydia open the door and scold the people there. "Did you guys _have _to ring the bell fifty-six times?"

"Yes," a voice that I recognized as Jeff said.

"In case Blainers forgets what a doorbell is," another guy's voice added.

"That's stupid…" another voice chimed in. "I mean, that's not true, right?"

Lydia giggled, "No. Stop being idiots and come inside."

Suddenly a small herd of teenage boys stampeded into the kitchen, stopping when they saw me. "_BLAINERS_!" One yelled enthusiastically.

"Get out of the way when I'm making you food," Lydia said, pushing past them to get back to the stove. So the four boys bounded into the living room, and I followed them slowly. I sat in the arm chair, two of them sat on the couch across from me, another one was cross-legged on the floor, and the last Warbler was lying flat on his back on the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"So, I'm Jeff," the one on the coffee table informed me. Jeff was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"And, I'm Nick," the one who kept calling me 'Blainers' said. He was sitting on the floor, wearing grey skinny jeans, and a white shirt.

"I'm Wes," the one sitting on the left side of the couch chimed in. He was wearing normal blue jeans and a plain black shirt.

"I'm David," the last boy said. He was also wearing blue jeans, and a t-shirt with an octopus on it.

"And you're Blainers," Nick supplied.

"Nick, no one likes that nickname," David told him.

"_I DO_," Jeff argued. I could already feel my early headache begin to creep back in.

"Aw, Blainers looks pale. Talk quieter guys," Wes said.

"You're such a traitor, Wes." This remark came from David.

"_DEAL WITH IT_…Oops, forgot we were gonna be quiet now. Sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay," I said softly.

"This is so weird…Blaine's usually like a little puppy, all jumping around and stuff, and now, he's like, chill. Maybe the aliens got him."

"Jeff?" David said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Wes and David said together.

When Kurt entered the room a few minutes later, Jeff was sitting on my lap, facing me. We were wordlessly playing patty-cake. I wasn't even sure how Jeff had got there, or why I was allowing it, but I had realized already that I had extremely random friends.

"Kurt!" The four boys chorused together. Jeff turned to grin at him, and his hand accidently missed hitting mine, and instead clipped the side of my face. I blinked, and another memory assaulted me.

_My dad had just backhanded me across the face. He began punching every part of me he could reach as I struggled to get away. Each punch was punctured by a word. "I. Will. Beat. The. Faggot. Right. Out. Of. You!" He grabbed my neck with both hands. I gasped for air, trying to claw his thick fingers from my throat, with no success. I tried to yell 'Help,' but my mouth merely opened in a wordless scream. _

"Blaine!" Kurt was saying, panicked. I glanced around the room. I was back with the Warblers. Jeff had gotten off of me, and was now watching me from a few feet away, with a nervous expression on his face.

"Oh my God, man. I am _so _sorry," he said.

I looked to Kurt, who was crouched in front of the chair, eye level with me. He looked very concerned.

"Dinner's ready!" Lydia called from the kitchen.

Five pairs of eyes watched me, expecting something.

"Well…," I said slowly. "…Let's go eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guise. You're reviews. Just... lessthanthree**

**AND ALSO TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY, SO THATS COOL **

**Sorry this is kind of angsty, but i have happiness in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I'm still a unicorn. lessthanthree **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Kurt's POV

As we wandered as a group to the kitchen, Blaine's recent meltdown seemed all but forgotten to the rest of the Warblers. But I wasn't letting it go that easily.

"Merci beaucoup, Lydia," Jeff said, as he piled a massive amount of manicotti onto his plate.

"That's French, Jeff. Not Italian," I informed him.

"Grazie," Blaine supplied.

"Bless you," Nick grinned, taking just as much as Jeff. I only took a small portion, and some of the salad Lydia had made. Blaine did the same.

After everyone had grabbed their dinner, we retreated into the dining room, and sat down to eat. Lydia sat at the head of the table. Blaine sat on her left side, and I sat beside Blaine. Jeff sat beside me. Across from Jeff was Nick, across from me was Wes, and across from Blaine was David. I dragged my fork half-heartedly across my plate, not feeling all that hungry. I was waiting for someone to start a conversation.

Sure enough, Jeff couldn't keep his mouth shut. "So, Lydia, where's the boooyfrieeend?" He stretched the word out teasingly.

Blaine looked at me, confused, but I just mouthed 'later,' to him.

"He said he'd come by tomorrow. Why?"

"Oh, you know. Just wondering." Jeff winked very over dramatically and obviously at Nick, who blushed deeply.

"We should just eat here all the time. Lydia, this is amazing," David said.

"Of course it is. It's Italian food. She's Italian," Wes commented.

"Yeah, but Blaine's Italian, and he can't cook," David countered.

"Neither can you," Nick pointed out.

"Yea, well, I'm not Italian!" David argued.

"Um…maybe next time we should just give me compliments, and then shut up and eat the food," Lydia suggested.

"Oh my God, Lydia, this is so good!" Wes said, overly enthusiastic.

"_So good!_" David emphasized.

"I want to eat this every day!" Nick grinned goofily.

"AND ALSO YOU'RE PRETTY. CAN I EAT YET?"Jeff yelled.

Lydia laughed, "Sure."

"SLEEPOVER IN YOUR BASEMENT!" Jeff yelled when we had finished dinner. He ran down a flight of stairs, Nick at his heels. Wes and David looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed them to the basement.

I stood up and looked down at Blaine. "Are you coming, honey?" I tried not to wince when I said the pet name. I really had to cut back on those until he remembered who exactly I was. It was probably freaking him out.

"Yeah. I'll be right there. I just want to talk to Lydia for a second."

"Okay," I smiled at him, and went downstairs.

The Anderson's basement was gorgeous. It was completely painted and furnished in whites and pale grays, while still feeling somehow cozy. Maybe it had something to do with the four teenage boys who were talking animatedly to each other.

"Where's Blaine?" Wes asked me.

"He wanted to talk to Lydia about something."

"Guys, _SHHHHH_," Jeff demanded. We all became silent.

"How are you feeling?" We heard Lydia ask upstairs. I kind of felt bad for listening in on them, but I wanted to know what their conversation was going to be about.

"Tired. And confused…uh, earlier… I remembered something…Our dad doesn't like me being gay, does he?"

"Oh…Blaine…What did you remember?"

"Just… um… he was screaming at me about being a 'faggot.' And hitting me. And, um, strangling me-" Blaine's voice broke off. I felt sick to my stomach at his words.

"Blaine...I'm sorry that you had to remember that. Just… go downstairs and hangout with your friends, okay?"

"What friends?" Blaine asked, his voice growing steadily louder. "They're strangers! I can't remember who they are, and I can't remember who you are, so it'd be great if everyone could stop pretending that this evening is normal and fine, because _I am freaking out here._" By the end of this statement, Blaine sounded very close to being hysterical.

"Blaine…" Lydia trailed off.

No one said anything, either upstairs or in the basement, for a long pause. I looked at the faces around me. Wes and David were both fiddling with their phones awkwardly. Nick was inspecting his hands. And Jeff was staring very intensely at the floor. I watched his face for a moment, and realized his eyes were very shiny, like he was about to cry. I knew that I certainly felt that way.

Upstairs, I heard Blaine sob, very, very softly. If everyone else hadn't been so quiet, no one would have heard it. But we did hear it, and it made my heart break. I had to comfort him. So I made my way back up the stairs.

Lydia and Blaine were standing in the center of the dining room. Lydia was hugging Blaine tightly, and softly rubbing his back. She looked up at me when I entered. I heard Blaine let out another soft sob, this time muffled by Lydia's shoulder.

"Shh…" Lydia whispered. "It's all going to be fine. You just have to be patient, hon."

I crossed the room to them, and gently laid my hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, let's go upstairs, okay? I think if you sleep for awhile, you'll feel much better."

"Okay," Blaine sniffed, looking up to face me. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. Lydia squeezed his arm once, before the two of us walked upstairs and entered his bedroom.

"Put some pajamas on," I said and turned my back to him. I heard some shuffling of clothes and then silence. "You decent?" I asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, sniffling again.

I turned back around and saw him standing there in a pair of black sweatpants…and nothing else. I tried not to stare at his chest, and inside looked at his hazel eyes. "Lay down," I gestured at the bed.

"Don't leave me," Blaine whispered, looking at the floor instead of at my face.

"I won't," I promised. "Now lay down."

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed instead, and patted the spot next to him. I sat there. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I hit my head?"

I wasn't expecting that question. "Um…"

"Honestly, Kurt," he begged.

And when he said my name like that, I just couldn't resist him anything. "A bully pushed you into some lockers," I said quietly.

"Oh…Why?"

"Because…" I sighed. "We were holding hands."

"Oh," Blaine repeated. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been going out?"

"Around six months now."

"And do we love each other?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah. We do."

I nodded, "I thought so. I can tell, even if I can't… I mean, if I don't…"

"Even if you don't love me anymore," I provided, choking up a little at the words.

"Even if I don't _consciously_ love you anymore," Blaine corrected. "It's still there. I can tell. Earlier…when I remembered singing to you… it's still there."

I smiled, choking up even more at his confession. "Just go to sleep, Blaine, sweetie," I whispered, standing up.

Blaine took off his glasses and laid down. "Kurt," he whispered once more.

"Yeah?"

He yawned, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

But he was already asleep.

As quietly as I could, I closed his door and turned off his bedroom light, before going back downstairs.

"They went home," Lydia told me. "You should probably go to."

I shook my head, "No. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Lydia sighed, "Then you can come by early tomorrow. Just… just go, Kurt."

"Lydia…I don't want to leave you when you're this upset."

"Kurt, honestly, I'm fine, okay? You staying the night here isn't going to help anything. Go home to your family, give the people from McKinley an update, and I'll text you tomorrow as soon as he's up, okay?"

"Okay. And you'll call me during the night is anything happens, right?"

Lydia nodded, "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS? **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Blaine's POV

I woke up to an irritating _ding_. Trying not to move my head to much, (scared the headache would come back,) I reached out and felt around the night stand 'til my hand found my cell phone. I forced my eyes open to see what had caused the noise. It was a text message from Kurt that read: _Hey. Lydia wanted me to let you know that she's gone out for coffee with her boyfriend, Kameron._

I sat up slowly, and hit 'reply.' _Okay, _I typed quickly. _And where are you? _

His reply was quick, _I'm at school. It's Wednesday. _

I frowned. _Oh. So I guess all of you went home last night? Sorry about that... Why am I not in school? _

_Yes, we did. Don't worry about it. And you're not in school because … oh my God, are you seriously asking this, Blaine Warbler? Do you not remember what happened yesterday? _

I sighed. _Actually, that seems to be the only thing that hasn't been forgotten. _

His reply was almost instantly. _I'M SO SORRY. I didn't mean it like… well… I'll see you later, okay? _

I thought back to yesterday, when Kurt had told me that he and I loved each other. Well, not so much told as reminded. So it felt okay for me to say, _Um, actually, can you come over ASAP? I'm still a little… well, you know. _

What I was was a little terrified. A little panicked. A little like 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, BECAUSE I-'

_Ding. _

_ Of course. I'm done school at 3:30. Well, I'll skip glee club. So I'm done at 3. And it takes a while to get to your house. So I'll be there around 4, okay? _

_ Okay. _

_ Alright. Well I should probably start paying attention in class now. Call me if you need anything. 3 _

I checked the time on my phone. It was only 9:30. I had no idea what I was going to do for the next six and a half hours…

Well.

* * *

><p><p>

Kurt's POV

I felt on edge through all of my morning classes. I was anxious. I kept thinking that Blaine was going to call, and I actually wished he just would. Of course, he would probably only call if if something was seriously wrong, and of course I didn't want anything to be wrong. I just wanted to … I don't know. Hear his voice, I guess.

As soon as it was lunch, I stepped out into the school parking lot to call Blaine. He picked up on the first ring. "Hi, Kurt!" he said energetically.

"Hi," I said, giggling a bit at his puppy-like attitude. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," he whined a little. "There's nothing to do, and Lydia's still out with her boyfriend. Plus I miss you."

"Aww…I miss you too, Blaine. Four more hours and I'll be there, okay?"

"Good. 'Cause when you're not here, Kurt, it just like sucks and stuff, you know? Like a giant ball of suck."

"Um, Blaine? You sure you're okay?" I had never heard him quiet so hyper and rambling.

"I just took some pain killers. I feel really spacey, Kurt. Oh my God… you don't think I overdosed, do you?"

"How many did you take?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"…One."

I laughed. "I'm sure you're fine then."

"Okay. So what should I do until you get here?" He said it almost…suggestively.

I blushed furiously and giggled again, even higher pitched than before. I cleared my throat a bit. "Um… play piano?"

"I did that already."

"Play guitar," was my immediate replacement.

"I did that already, too."

"Sing?"

"Done."

"Well, if you've done all the things you're good at already," I teased. "Then go back to bed."

Blaine's voice suddenly became very quiet, and very low. The seriousness had a great contrast from his bubbly attitude from before. "I'm in a very strange house, completely alone, talking to some guy who I just barely remember – no offence – while waiting for the sister that I didn't know I had to come back with her boyfriend who I apparently know, but feel like I've never met before. I'm too scared to sleep."

I took a deep breath, scared for him. "Okay. I'll leave to come over now."

"No," Blaine said immediately. "You have classes, and your parents will get mad."

"I have French, which I'm fluent in, English, which, whatever, and then glee club, which I was going to skip anyways. And my dad will be fine with it. So I'll see you in about an hour, okay?" I was already weaving through the parking lot to get to my car.

"Kurt, no." He said it so sternly that I actually froze right then and there. "Just because I don't want to sleep, doesn't mean you have to leave school and rush over. Go to your classes and I'll see you later."

"I want to see you now, Blaine. I need to know you're alright," I said the words slowly, trying to make sure I was fully getting my point across to him.

"I'm fine. Still just a little shaken. I'm sorry for worrying you… Now go have lunch with your friends, okay?" Blaine tried to persuade me.

I felt absolutely torn. I really didn't want to just leave him home alone… "Fine," I sighed. "I'll see you latter, then?"

"Yeah. Bye, Kurt."

I sighed as I hung up, missing our usual 'I love you's, which were almost always followed by a 'no you hang up first,' war.

I texted Lydia on my way to the cafeteria to meet my friends. _Are you planning on going home anytime soon? I don't like the idea of Blaine being alone for so long… _

She replied about five minutes later, at which time I had sat down with the New Direction in the cafeteria. _What an awesome coincidence. I'm on my way right now, with Kameron. _

_ Good. Tell him I said hi. You're not texting and driving, are you? _

_Of course not. My lovely boyfriend is driving. He says hi back. But we're pulling into the driveway now. I'll see you later, I'm assuming? _

_Yeah. Sorry about that. :$ _I almost felt bad for constantly being with Blaine whenever I could be. Like I was butting into a family I didn't belong with.

I received her reply a few minutes later. _Don't be, honey. He needs you now more than ever. _

I put my phone away and tried to catch up with my friends on their conversation.

"I'm totally the greatest unicorn at this school," Brittney was saying.

"Definitely, Britt," Santana agreed.

"What are they talking about?" Artie whispered to Mercedes.

"Don't even worry about it," I cut in before Mercedes could answer.

"Can I borrow you, Kurt?" Mercedes asked. I followed her tentively out of the café, Rachel at my heels.

"How's Blaine?" Mercedes asked once we had stopped walking.

I sighed softly. "Um…well. He's good, I guess. He has amnesia."

Rachel gasped dramatically, forever the drama queen. "Oh my God! How bad is it?"

I swallowed a couple of times, looking at floor as I did. Mercedes put her hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't remember who he is. He doesn't remember his family, or Dalton, or the Warblers, or you guys, or…" I took a deep breath. "Me. He doesn't remember me.

Oh honey," Mercedes said. The way she said it, with such sympathy and pity in her voice… that's what broke me down. Before I knew it I was sobbing in Mercedes's arms, with Rachel rubbing my back soothingly. "I- I- I'm being selfish."

"No, you're not," Rachel immediately said.

"Yes, I am. He's got to be freaking out a hundred times more than me, and… h-he just acts like he's okay, but I know he's n-not. His eyes are s-s-so empty-" I broke off with a sob.

"Maybe you should go home, Kurt, honey," Mercedes said gently.

"I- Blaine wanted me to finish school today. And then I told him I'd go visit him. So…" I trailed off, sniffling. My tears had slowed to a stop at this point.

"Okay." Rachel said. "What class do you have now?"

"French." Right on cue, the bell rang. I hugged them both in turn. "Thanks, girls."

"Of course," Mercedes said.

" Keep us posted!" Rachel called over her shoulder as the two headed down the hallway.

I headed to French class. I kid of wished for a different subject. I needed something to distract me, and French was too easy to do the job. Sliding into my usual seat, I looked up at the board. _Mon Famile _it read, which I easily translated to mean _My Family_. I considered that for a second, as the lesson began. Who was my family? My dad, of course. And Finn, and Carole. And Mercedes… Well, all of the New Directions, really. We had been through so much together. And Blaine. Always and forever Blaine. So what the hell was I doing away from him when he needed me?

"Kurt?" Asked the familiar voice of Holly Holiday. I looked up abruptly. I hadn't even noticed that she was supplying today. She nodded her head towards the hallway, and I stepped out there with her. "Comment ca va?"

"Ca va tres, tres, mal."

"So I noticed. Why so glum, chum?"

"It's…it's my boyfriend. He hit his head yesterday, and now he has temporary amnesia. I'm just trying to survive to the end of the day, so I can go see him," I blurted out truthfully. I bit my lip, surprised at how much I had said.

"Why wait?" Miss Holiday shrugged.

"But…" I began.

"But, what? Nothing's keeping you here. Go see him, Kurt."

I hugged her, something I had never done to a teacher before. "Thank you!" I yelled over my shoulder, already sprinting to my car.

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine's POV

I was asleep. In my dream, I was standing in a coffee shop, the heavy smell perking me up.

"…just like 'When Harry Met Sally,'" Kurt was saying. "But I get to be Meg Ryan."

I grinned at him. "Don't they get together in the end?"

The scene faded away, and I was sitting, staring into Kurt's eyes. "I've been looking for you forever," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

And then suddenly we were standing by a bird's grave. "We got each other out of all of this," I said to him.

And were singing on stage together.

And a thousand and one more coffee dates.

And Kurt's hand, tight around mine, as a boy walked by in a bright red jacket. "Hey faggots," he said, and Kurt's hand gripped mine even tighter.

And…

And…

And…

"Blaine?" a voice woke me. I opened my eyes to see Kurt sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Kurt," I said, simply, desperately, and leaned in to press my lips to his.


End file.
